Let's Keep Going Kitty
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Chance...' Lance and Kitty try to ditch their friends and continute their date.


****

Disclaimer: Okay everybody all together-"I don't own X-men Evolution characters!" Anyway, the continuing saga of Lance and Kitty's date continues! This fic picks up a few minutes after "Another Chance…" ended. 

**Let's Keep Going Kitty**

"You think we lost them?" Kitty looked behind her on the road.

"When we snuck out they were still duking it out in the parking lot," Lance said. "Hopefully they'd have all killed each other by now!"

"Why is it every time we get together both the X-Men and the Brotherhood get in the same area there is always a fight?" Kitty sighed. "How did they find us anyway?"

"Who knows?" Lance groaned. "Remind me to wring it out of what's left of Toad later. But I am not gonna let them stop us from having a night together that's for sure!"

"Why don't you pull into that McDonald's so we can grab a bite and plan our strategy?" Kitty suggested. 

"Good idea," Lance drove in. They both decided to eat in the car in case they needed to have a quick getaway. 

"Here Kitty!" Lance played with a toy pink kitten from a Happy Meal. "I found a little friend for you! Meow! Meow!"

Kitty laughed. "Lance you are so crazy!" 

Lance playfully teased Kitty with the stuffed toy. Kitty laughed. "Lance that tickles!"

"Meow! Meow!" Lance kept playing. 

"Lance quit it!" Kitty laughed and absently threw her soda on him. "Oops!"

Lance blinked covered with soda. "Sorry," Kitty giggled. Lance laughed back. 

"Let me help you," She handed him some napkins and helped him dry off. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno," Lance shrugged. "Maybe go to a movie or something?"

"Good idea! What do want to see?" She asked. 

"Uh I dunno," Lance fidgeted hoping whatever she wanted it wouldn't be a chick flick. "What do you wanna see?"

"Well anything but Mutant Frogs of Death III," Kitty said.

"Good," Lance sighed. "Toad made us watch that fourteen times! Actually now that I think about it, Fred and Pietro got into that too for some bizarre reason."

"How about Happy Nicky Madison?" Kitty suggested. 

"Cool," Lance nodded and started to drive. No sooner had they pulled out of the McDonalds when Lance noticed Scott's car drive up behind him. "Uh oh, Company!" 

"Lance take it easy!" Kitty squealed as they raced through the streets. 

"I can't shake them!" Lance groaned. "Maybe I oughta shake things up!"

"No!" Kitty said. "Pull into there! I have a better idea!" She motioned down a side street.

"It's a dead end!" Lance yelped.

"Not for us! Hang on!" Kitty held onto the jeep's frame. "Whatever you do, don't stop driving!" They headed straight for a house on the end of the lane. Lance felt his heart stop beating the second he realized what Kitty intended. It was the strangest sensation driving through a house and not causing any damage. Two boys were sitting on the floor playing video games when they saw Kitty and Lance phase through the entire house. They sat there with their mouths wide open. The second that Lance and Kitty went through, their mother came in. 

"What is that racket?" She snapped. "Clean up this room! It looks like a car drove through here!"

"A car did drive through here!" One of the kids pointed. 

"Right through the door!" The other yelped. "It was a ghost car!"

"That's it!" The mother shut off the TV. "No more video games for you two tonight!" 

Meanwhile Lance and Kitty came out through the other side onto another road unseen and unscathed. "Whoa," Kitty sighed weakly. "What a rush."

"Are you okay?" Lance asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "Didn't tire me out nearly as much as phasing the entire X-Jet! Just need to catch my breath." 

Back on the other side of the house Scott swore angrily. "We lost them!" 

A loud beeping got their attention. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Pietro screamed. He was driving a 'borrowed' car. Well maybe driving was a strong word. Before Scott knew what had happened, Pietro crashed into the back of it. 

"Great going Speedy you trashed our wheels!" Tabitha snapped.

"I can't believe we survived," Todd looked a little greener than usual. "I can't believe we survived!" 

"You idiots wrecked my car!" Scott shouted.

"Hey if you weren't spying on Lance and Kitty your stupid car wouldn't have been wrecked in the first place!" Pietro stuck his tongue out. "Nosy X-Geeks!"

"Yeah!" Fred shouted. "Spying on them is our job!" 

"Yeah like we'd leave Kitty alone with you!" Kurt snapped. 

"You want another pounding Fuzzy?" Todd clenched his fists.

"Bring it on!" Kurt snapped. This resulted in another minor melee. Except for Jean who was trying to brush off her uniform.

"You people are so immature!" She snapped. "If Professor X was here…"

"OH SHUT UP JEAN!" Everyone shouted. 

Meanwhile Lance and Kitty finally arrived at the Movie Theater and had gotten to their seats. 

"You know Lance it's kinda chilly in here," Kitty smiled.

"Really?" Lance said. "I'm fine. In fact…" He looked at Kitty. Realization dawned on him. "Ohhhh! Yeah now that you mention it, it is kinda cold." He put his arm around her. 

"Lance are you blushing?" Kitty giggled looking at him.

"Uh no! No!" Lance said quickly. He turned even redder.

"You are! You are!" She squealed with delight. 

"Kitty keep it down will ya?" Lance whispered nervously. 

"I'm sorry," Kitty laughed. "I just can't help it. Big bad Avalanche is blushing!"

"Well it's not like I do this with a girl every day of the week or anything!" Lance snapped. "Uh…I mean. You're special to me, Kitty. I just…oh…can we just sit here and wait for the movie?" 

Kitty couldn't stop giggling. She put her head on his shoulder. "Silly…"

Lance turned an even deeper shade of red. "When is this movie going to start?" He groaned. 

"Oh can't wait for it to get dark, eh Lance?" Kitty smiled.

"N-No!" Lance stammered. "I mean, What kind of guy do you take me for?" 

"I tell you one thing Lance this date isn't going the way I expected," Kitty laughed. "I mean, I was afraid you'd be all over me or something!"

"I told you I'm not that kind of guy!" Lance groaned. "I mean, I know my way around…but I don't …I mean I wouldn't…Oh this is not going well at all!" He covered his eyes with his hand. 

"Okay," Kitty put her head back on his shoulder. "No more teasing."

"I really wouldn't you know…" Lance said softly.

"I know," She smiled up at him. 

Lance relaxed as the movie started. He didn't want to do anything to ruin this perfect moment. Kitty was here, beside him. What more did he need? For once everything was going his way.

************************************************************************

"Okay spread out they're around here someplace," Scott whispered.

"Who made you boss?" Pietro snapped.

"Yeah for once I agree with them," Jean snarled. 

"Somebody better send some mittens down below," Fred grumbled. "H-E-double hockey sticks has frozen over!" 

"Oh shut up Blob," Jean hissed.

"You shut up!" He retorted back.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Kurt snapped. "Better yet why don't you Brotherhood Boobs go away! You're gonna get caught sneaking in to the movies anyway!"

"So did you X-Jerks!" Todd snapped. 

"Hey we're trying to keep a low profile here!" Scott hissed. "We can't exactly go through the lobby in our battle uniforms!"

"Oh you guys are real moral people," Pietro clucked. 

"Yeah when we sneak in we're criminals," Todd snapped. "But when you do it you have a higher purpose in mind! What a bunch of hypocrites!" 

"Well we didn't hear you guys offering to pay!" Evan snapped.

"Hey you're the rich kids why should we pay?" Pietro snapped back. 

"Hey I think they might be in Mutant Frogs of Death III," Todd said.

"Toad you're only saying that because you want to see the movie!" Kurt grumbled. 

"You mean his relatives," Evan snickered.

"Actually Daniels I am surprised at your ignorance," Pietro scoffed. "Despite its corny title, Mutant Frogs of Death III is a veritable cinematic delight! A true tour de force!" 

"Yeah it's got everything!" Fred nodded. "Action, suspense, comedy, romance…"

"Half naked bimbos running around every scene losing their clothes," Jean snapped.

"What screen did you say that flick was in man?" Evan asked. Jean whacked him on the head. "Ow! I'm serious! They could be in there! Maybe I should check it out?"

"Maybe I ought to check you into the hospital to see if we can find your brain!" Jean whacked him again. 

"Ow stop hitting me!" Evan rubbed his head.

"Fine I'll hit you," Tabitha hit him, much to the amusement of the Brotherhood. 

"This is getting us nowhere!" Scott grumbled. "Jean why don't you…"

"Forget it," she snapped. "I'm going to the powder room to clean off!"

"I'll go with you," Tabitha had a gleam in her eye. 

"Okay let's split up," Scott said. "Nightcrawler you and Toad go that way. Quicksilver you and Spyke go over there and Blob you're with me!"

"Hey can we switch partners?" Evan asked. "I don't want to be stuck with him!"

"Feeling's mutual Evan," Pietro hissed. "Hey Toad you wanna trade?"

"Fine with me," Todd shrugged. 

"Whatever," Kurt folded his arms. "At least Quicksilver doesn't smell as bad as you do!"

"You're not exactly a bouquet of flowers yourself Blue Boy!" Todd snapped. 

"At least Toad doesn't have an ego the size of Cleveland!" Evan grumbled.

"I do not!" Pietro snapped getting into Evan's face.

"Do so!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do so!"

"Will you idiots knock it off!" Scott put his hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Fine, Nightcrawler you go with Quicksilver and Toad and Spike pair up! Happy? Blob you're with me. Blob? Blob?" Scott looked around. "Now where did he go?"

"Yeah he's not exactly a hard guy to lose," Evan looked around "Where is he?"

"You are dumb," Pietro sighed exasperated. "We're in a movie theater right? Three guesses where he went!"

"Okay I'll have a Super Jumbo size popcorn with extra butter," Fred told the cashier at the concession stand. "Two Hershey bars, one with almonds one without, a box of Ju Ju bees, an ice cream sandwich, two boxes of M&Ms plain, some Twizzlers, and one of every candy bar you've got there…"

"Blob come on!" Pietro snapped and tried to drag him away.

"I also want some Goobers," Fred ignored Pietro's attempts easily. "Some of those gummy fish, oh what's that?"

"Guys I am going to need some help here!" Pietro shouted exasperated. Todd, Evan, and Kurt (who had turned on his holowatch) tried to move him without any success. 

"Take it easy guys I'll get some stuff for you too!" Fred told them. "Now where was I? Oh do you have any cappuchino?"

"This is not good," Scott groaned at the scene. A loud high-pitched squeal came from the ladies room. Tabitha came out with armloads of toilet paper laughing. 

"BOOM BOOM BRING THAT BACK!" Jean shouted from her stall. Tabitha laughed and ran across the lobby. 

"Let me rephrase that," He sighed. "This is a disaster." 

Meanwhile Lance and Kitty were enjoying the movie, oblivious to the mayhem outside. Lance gently nuzzled Kitty's hair with his chin, taking in her soft scent. She smelled so fresh and clean, a cross between lavender and baby powder. He was afraid to do anything that would spoil the moment. Tentatively he gave her shoulder a little squeeze. 

Kitty looked up into his eyes and smiled. _Okay now what do I do?_ Lance thought panicking. _Should I kiss her? Or maybe that's too forward. Maybe she wants me to kiss her. No wait, that may be going to fast! She might think I'm being a jerk! I'll kiss her! No I won't! What do I do? What do I do? Does she want me to kiss her? If I do, will she get mad? But if I don't she might get mad anyway! What do I do? What do I do? _

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" Kitty whispered in his ear.

_Yesssss!_ Lance rejoiced inwardly. He closed his eyes. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers; he could smell her sweet breath. Their lips were just about to touch when something bounced on his head. Then it happened again. "Huh?" He pulled away just before their lips could touch. 

"What the…?" Kitty looked at what fell on her lap. "Is that an M&M?" 

"Oh no…" Lance groaned. "I hate my life…" A shower of M&Ms fell on top of his head. "Okay!" He looked up in the balcony. "Who's the wise guy!" 

"Yes!" Evan and Kurt gave each other a high five. Seconds later they were splattered with soda. 

"Take that!" Todd snapped. "Hey Lance go back to kissing Kitty! We got your back!" He and Pietro started throwing candy at the X-Men. Soon a shower of candy was being thrown all over the theater.

"Somebody help me!" An usher jumped up and down the aisles. He was bound by what looked like toilet paper resembling a mummy. 

"OW!" A scream came as a spark lit up the entire room. "BOOM BOOM I SAID STOP SETTING MY BUTT ON FIRE!" Scott shouted. 

"I hate my life," Lance put his head in his hands. "I hate my life…" 

"Hey Lance when we sneak out of here, can you like do me a favor and drop the building on them or something?" Kitty snapped. 


End file.
